


Burning

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is setting fires in Smallville.  Meanwhile, Clark and Lex make new secrets to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

## Burning

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Universe: Untraditional  
Title: Burning  
Category: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Someone is setting fires in Smallville. Meanwhile, Clark and Lex make new secrets to share. 

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 4 (part 5) of the Untraditional alternaverse. For more information about this universe, see   
<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/4363.html>. 

Feedback: Feed the muses, for they are hungry. 

* * *

"I don't think I can move." Clark brushed his fingers over the top of Lex's hand. "What about you?" 

"Think I can," lazily, "but don't want to." Lex closed his eyes and relished Clark's light touch. 

Clark laughed, low and pleasant. Like a different person. A non-virgin person. "Should. Eventually." He stroked his thumb over each of Lex's fingers in turn. Lex curled his fingers into Clark's stomach. 

"We should take a shower." The ability to form coherent sentences had returned, apparently. Hopefully the ability to do other things would soon follow. 

"Mmm..." Clark mumbled into his shoulder. Nice, Clark's mouth on his shoulder. No talking, just kissing lightly, chastely at first. Lips opened wider on his skin, and Lex had never thought of a shoulder as a good place to be kissed. Did now. Clark opened his mouth over the tight skin, sucked and scraped with his teeth and Lex watched, stroking Clark's stomach until Clark moved his mouth away to look at the dark red spot, kissing it briefly and moving up to Lex's mouth. 

Clark had never kissed like this before, slow and patient. Lex liked it. He liked the fast, desperate kisses, of course, but this was nice too, another side of Clark he wanted to learn more about. 

Lex trailed his hand up Clark's chest, pausing at the dip of his collarbone. Moved his fingers over Clark's neck, teased the soft skin behind his ear before tangling his fingers in dark hair. Clark's skull fit in his hand as he pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss, drawing Clark's tongue into his mouth with a minimum of persuasion. They kissed lazily for a while... forever, it seemed, before Clark started to get restless. 

"Lex," he murmured through open-mouthed kisses to Lex's adam's apple, "let's go take that shower now." Lex groaned, cupping Clark's neck as he arched into that hot mouth. 

"Clark, wait." Smiling suddenly, Lex pulled Clark down for an intense kiss. By the time they unlocked their lips, they were both panting. "Yeah. Shower. Come on." He grabbed Clark's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked into the bathroom together. 

The water was cold, but they barely noticed. Clark was already getting hard again, pushing thick and slick against Lex's hip. He breathed heavily into Clark's mouth. "Clark... I want to..." Delved in for another kiss and wrapped his hand around Clark's cock. "With my mouth, Clark. Can I...?" 

"God, Lex." Clark kissed him harder. "You don't have to _ask_." 

Lex kissed him on the mouth again, trailed kisses across his jaw and down his side until his mouth was on Clark's hip. He sucked there for a minute before sliding his hands up Clark's thighs to his ass and looking up. "Clark, um." He took a deep breath and looked down again, leaning forward to lick from the top of Clark's hip bone to his groin. "You should know that I haven't exactly... done this before." 

Clark looked down in surprise. "But I thought you said..." 

"Um." Lex's hands tightened on Clark's ass and he stared at the cock in front of his face. "I've had... I've only gotten blowjobs before. I've never given one." Jesus, he wanted to swallow Clark but he didn't know how to start. 

"Oh." Fingers threaded through his hair, tentative, comforting. He looked up and Clark smiled shakily. "Well, I guess we can figure it out together." 

Lex moved to get more comfortable, finally settling on his knees. He tried to adjust his hands on Clark's ass but they slipped. Clark jumped and he held on tighter so neither of them would fall and realized his finger was on Clark's... asshole. "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away quickly. Clark shook his head, eyes wide. "No, it... it felt good." 

Lex smoothed his hands down Clark's thighs. His knees were already starting to hurt and Clark's legs were unsteady. "Clark-" he began, just as Clark said "Should I-" They laughed. "Yeah," he said, reaching up for Clark's hand. Clark sat with his back against the wall and Lex moved around for a bit before straddling Clark's knees, his vision momentarily disrupted when water splashed in his eyes. Lex moved forward and shook his head, spraying water everywhere. Clark grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Okay," Lex said with a nervous grin. "I'm going to try this." 

"Okay." Clark rested his head against the wall, watching Lex through dripping lashes. Their eyes locked as Lex reached blindly for Clark's cock. In his hand, now, and this was familiar. He'd done _this_ before. The spray splashed down his back as he bent over, slid over his ass and Lex tried to ignore it, focus on Clark. He poised with his mouth open just over the head, not realizing his breath was the worst kind of tease until Clark started trembling in his hand. Mentally taking a deep breath, Lex closed his lips on the head, kissing it and letting his tongue find the slit. The first taste was enough to make him go hard, like himself but not, he was tasting _Clark_. Clark was whimpering now, far away and Lex tried again, licked more aggressively and precum spurted onto his tongue. Fuck. 

More, he needed more, and spread his lips to take more of Clark in. Clark moaned above him and suddenly there were hands gripping his shoulders, tight. Lex moved down as far he could, Clark's cock filling his mouth and fuck, he didn't know it was possible to feel so _full_. Clark was throbbing in his mouth, against his tongue, hips squirming under his hands. He experimentally wrapped his lips around his teeth and caressed with his tongue everywhere he could when Clark unexpectedly bucked up into his mouth. Lex gagged and pulled off, breathing hard. He couldn't look at Clark. Couldn't. He was about to apologize when Clark got there first. 

"Shit, Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He looked up, surprised. Clark shouldn't be apologizing, he... it was him. Lex pulled himself up until he was sitting in Clark's lap, facing him, their cocks distractingly aligned. "Don't-" he started, unable to resist Clark's open mouth. His fingers slipped through Clark's hair as they kissed furiously, started thrusting into each other. Clark pulled back for a second, gasping as his eyes started to glaze over. "We can... try again... later... notyourfault - shiiit..." He rutted under Lex and bit down on Lex's shoulder, groaning as they came together. Lex collapsed against his chest, and they held onto each other until the water ran cold. 

* * *

"Have you seen Chloe?" 

"Nope." Clark stared at the bonfire, wondering why he'd let Pete talk him into coming. 

Pete gave him a strange look and shrugged. "I'm going to find Jenny." 

Clark nodded, trying to look like he gave a shit. Which was hard when he'd rather be with Lex right now. Or anywhere else, actually. So he didn't have school spirit. *So sue me*. 

"Hey, Kent." _Oh, great_. Clark looked up to see Whitney standing over him with a bunch of his football buddies. 

"Whitney." Clark stood up, for once appreciating his height. Whitney had to look up at him now, but he didn't seem intimidated. "What do you want?" 

Whitney smirked. "I was thinking." _Don't strain yourself_ , Clark thought. "I never thanked you properly for turning me in and getting me kicked off the team." He pulled his arm back and Clark sighed. He wasn't in the mood to pretend to fight. 

"You know, Whitney," Clark said calmly, hoping Whitney'd hold off on trying to punch him before he got the sentence out, "if you really want to get Lana back, I don't think this is the kind of thing that would impress her." Whitney's expression faltered, but he curled his hand into a fist. Clark frowned. "Why'd she break up with you again? I can't seem to remember." 

Whitney growled, his eyes flickering toward the bonfire. Clark turned his head sharply to see Lana standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Whitney. When she looked away, Whitney leaned up. "This isn't over, Kent." With a jerk of his head, Whitney's ex-teammates fell in step behind him. 

_What is this, West Side Story?_ Clark wandered away from the bonfire, realizing he was walking toward the school. The lights were on in the Torch office, and Clark grinned. Only Chloe would be working during the bonfire. 

He glanced back at the kids dancing around the fire, wishing he felt more like one of them. Why couldn't he just fit in like everyone else? Joining the football team hadn't changed anything. Whitney was still their king, and Clark was still an outsider. Like Chloe. 

He heard the glass breaking before he felt the heat. "Clark!" He broke into a run. The Torch was in flames and Chloe was screaming. "Chloe!" She wasn't in the office, the door was open and... just flames, everywhere. Clark trudged through the smoking computer equipment, finally making it out into the hallway. Chloe was running through the corridor with a jacket over her head. Smart girl. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Chloe, Clark knew, didn't bruise easily. Only her ego. She pried herself away from Clark, pulling her coat over her shoulders. Deciding that she was fine for the moment, Clark crossed the hallway and smashed the glass over the fire extinguisher. As he returned to the office to take care of the fire, Chloe pulled the fire alarm. "At least I was the only one here." 

They surveyed the damage together, both thinking about the number of fires there'd been this week. Principal Kwan's office, then his car, the Torch... "Did I tell you about football practice?" 

Clark shook his head. 

"Well, it wasn't really a practice." Chloe started pushing aside debris. "Coach Arnold was interrogating the players in the field. This one kid, Tre- ...well, I shouldn't say who, but the coach singled him out." She held up a half-melted floppy disk. "He wanted to talk to me, Clark, I just know he did. And the next time I saw him, he had a burn mark on his arm, in the shape of a hand." Chloe stared at the disk. "Now the evidence is destroyed." 

"You think the coach did it." The burn mark, the Torch. All the other fires. And Kwan, who'd accused him of supplying the players with copies of exams so they wouldn't get kicked off the team. Shit. "Let's get out of here." 

Chloe nodded distractedly. "Okay. Where?" 

"I don't know. But we have to get proof..." Clark wanted to find the coach and... well, do something. Clark wasn't sure what. 

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

He'd found Trevor hiding out in a garage, surrounded by fire extinguishers. Which wasn't surprising, after what he'd been through. He'd been reluctant to talk, but Clark believed him when he explained what had happened. The burn mark was still there, still clearly shaped like a hand. Trevor didn't look at him when Clark asked if Coach had done it. 

That was enough of an answer for Clark. 

He didn't think twice about confronting the coach, but he did tell Lex where he was going. Lex told him to call the police, get a statement from Trevor, to not put himself in danger. 

Clark didn't listen. 

"Why aren't you suiting up?" Coach Arnold marched out of the sauna, cornering Clark in the doorway. 

"I'm not going on the field, and neither are you." 

He stepped closer, and Clark heard steam hiss behind him. "I don't know what your problem is, but you really don't want to piss me off." Clark backed into the sauna. The steam was getting hotter and his blood rushed faster, making him dizzy. He'd only felt like this when he was near the meteor rocks. 

Clark stood his ground. "I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." 

The coach pinched his lips together and glared. "Trevor should've kept his mouth shut!" He threw a punch at Clark's stomach, and Clark was too weak to push him away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to win." 

Clark's head pounded as the door was slammed shut, locked... steam wafting around him, flames engulfing the small room. Clark curled up around himself, tried to ignore the heady nausea, the pulsing in his ears. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the green glow of meteor rocks. 

* * *

"I appreciate you not saying anything." The voices were dim, words barely registering. Clark felt like he was about to throw up. 

"It wasn't my place to give away your secret." He recognized Lex's voice and felt better, if only slightly. "If you wanted anyone to know, that was your responsibility. Besides," Lex's voice lowered, "I don't think the paramedics would have known how to treat this." 

"I'm just glad I was there." His father's voice sounded strained. He was blaming himself. "I can't thank you enough for coming to get me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Clark." 

Clark tried to smile to himself, but his face hurt. He shifted to get more comfortable and realized he was in his own bed. The voices stopped, and he attempted to speak. It came out as a cough. 

"Clark?" His mother was there, all of a sudden, helping him into a sitting position. "Oh honey, we're so glad you're alright!" 

"What happened?" He remembered meteor rocks, and an argument with the coach, and not much else. 

"Here, drink this." A glass was pushed into his hand and he drank what he could. The water was lukewarm, but at the moment Clark didn't care. His dad was standing at the foot of the bed, and Clark wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved. Probably both. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. 

"Lex?" 

Lex stopped beside his mother, not coming too close. Clark hoped his parents didn't think anything of the expression on Lex's face. "Feeling better?" 

Clark smiled a little, feeling less sick and more tired. "Am now," he mumbled, and gave the glass back to his mother. She smoothed his bangs back over his forehead. 

"Why don't you get some sleep?" 

Clark nodded, too tired to argue. His parents left the room first and he was just grateful for that, didn't bother to question. One of them quietly shut the door, and then Lex was standing beside the bed. "Hey." 

"Hey." Clark rolled his head to the side. Lex had pulled up a chair so he could rest his elbows on the bed, facing Clark. "Do they know-" 

"No." Lex lifted his fingers to Clark's face, running a thumb over flushed lips. "I figured you hadn't told them about us." 

"Thanks, Lex." He leaned into Lex's touch, so comforting. So tired. He sighed as Lex caressed his face, fingers ghosting over his skin. "I was really stupid, huh." Lex's thumb passed over his lips again and he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh. 

"No. You did what you thought was right." Lex looked like he meant it, too. He leaned forward and replaced his thumb with his mouth on Clark's. "I was so scared when I found you like that, Clark." He whispered into Clark's lips. "I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you." Soft words, tentative, so very important. "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. I-" 

Clark cut him off with a kiss. "I'm here, Lex." He smiled, combing his fingers through Lex's hair. "Do you realize this is the second time you've saved my life?" Lex, Clark decided, was beautiful when he blushed. He kissed Lex quickly before he could protest that the first time, his life hadn't been in danger. Clark dropped his head back onto the pillow, still running his fingers through Lex's hair. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep." 

"Okay." Lex kissed him one last time, then got up to leave the room. He paused at the door. Clark looked up through exhaustion-weighted eyelids and smiled, letting himself drift off. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be different. 


End file.
